


The Shepherd's Bride

by spectrum_sanctuary



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi, Cooking and food are prominent, Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi AU, M/M, Michael with the Questionable Moral Decision, Normins being cute mascot helpers, Pretty much his trademark in this series, Sormik Week, Sormik Week 2020, they're still dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrum_sanctuary/pseuds/spectrum_sanctuary
Summary: Ever since he was young, Mikleo was able to see otherworldly beings invisible to most people. It brought him difficulties but also good experiences with the friendlier little spirits. Until one day, a mysterious human-like spirit kidnaps him and takes him to a different world - the world of spirits.And it is there that he learns that his Uncle Michael, who could see spirits like him and raised him after his mother died when he was young, had made Mikleo as collateral to his debt to the human-like spirit known as the Shepherd, a king of a spirit kingdom. Mikleo would have to marry the Shepherd if Michael couldn't pay back the debt, which was pretty much a certainty after he passed away days ago. Mikleo refuses to simply accept this, however, and decides to take on his uncle's debt and pay it off by working in the spirit world. With his decent (actually very good) cooking skills, he finds a way to earn money by opening an eatery.Mikleo thought this set-up was rather simple, except it becomes more complicated when he starts becoming more acquainted with the Shepherd himself. He couldn't possibly fall in love with the guy he adamantly refused to be just wed to, right?
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Shepherd's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for Sormik Week 2020!
> 
> ... Better late than never, right?
> 
> This story is set in a Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi AU (Kakuriyo - Bed & Breakfast for Spirits in the English version). Despite the summary, this particular one-shot doesn't tackle the events in the summary itself. It's more of a snippet in that story, or perhaps a scenario from a chapter if I ever do write the whole multi-chapter thing. So think of it as a preview for that? I hope you all enjoy it regardless.
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed, so sorry in advance for mistakes.
> 
> Fic title is modeled after The Princess Bride, which has absolutely no relation to this story whatsoever.

Perhaps what Mikleo liked the most about cooking a complex dish is that it required him to focus his mind on the task at hand, not giving his thoughts a chance to wander or agonise about the frankly absurd dilemma he’d gotten into.

Even now that quite some time had passed since he’d been thrust into it (very unwillingly; _thanks a lot, Uncle Michael--_ ), there were still days wherein he’d be gripped into a mental spiel of doubt and confusion on whether he was doing the right thing. Though it’s not like he could break the status quo he had set up, he was too stubborn (and slightly prideful) to back out from what he had declared he would do.

“Master Mikleooo~ We’re done with washing~”

The chorus of squeaky voices resounded from behind him. He paused from his potato-peeling and turned to face the group of Normins that were holding up a bowl much bigger than their tiny hands. He smiled and said, “Thank you. Please put it on the counter over there and then you can work on the carrots.”

“Okayyyyy~” was the enthusiastic reply as they scampered to fulfil the instructions. Mikleo continued to watch them with a fond gaze. Being the only human in this strange world was already hard, but having an eatery business to manage and sustain on top of that made it even tougher. He could hardly ask for help from other citizens, who either treated him with disdain or mild caution at best due to his actions against their king, which everyone probably knew by now.

So, he was really blessed and/or lucky to have the Normins, minor spirits they may be, to assist him in his small business. And it was all due to him having saved their leader, Atakk, a long time ago back in the human world. That act of kindness had Atakk declaring that his clan was forever in Mikleo’s debt. And when Atakk had discovered that Mikleo had been brought to the spirit world, he volunteered himself and his fellow Normins to assist Mikleo in his endeavour. Mikleo figured the other Normins would refuse especially since he didn’t know them personally as much as Atakk but they had all been surprisingly willing to help him out. Sure, they had their own lives as spirits to lead but when they were bored or didn’t have anything to do, they tended to go here to his eatery and help out. With their size and playful nature, their assistance sometimes caused chaotic accidents but Mikleo just took them in stride. He wasn’t in a position to demand high-quality assistance, so any help he could get was great in his book.

He soon turned back to his own task, and it wasn’t long before the potatoes had been cut into cubes and set aside on a separate bowl. Just as he was about to check on the pot by the stove, the kitchen door which led to the restaurant area swung open.

Mikleo turned to look, and the frown settled on his face before he could help it. “Sorry, only employees are allowed to enter here.”

But the visitor wasn’t perturbed by the warning nor the grumpy glare from Mikleo and instead continued further inside, closing the door behind them. “I’d like to think that as your future spouse I am an exception to the rule, yes?”

Mikleo didn’t know what infuriated him the most -- the amusement dancing in the person’s emerald eyes, the smug smile or the future spouse comment. Either way, he was _not amused_. “I’d think that being the king would carry more weight for you to use as an excuse to enter whatever room you want.” What on earth was Sorey up to, waltzing in here in Mikleo’s eatery like he was a common citizen and casual acquaintance?

Sorey looked aghast. “Hey, that’s abuse of power! I would never dare to do such a thing!”

Mikleo bit back the urge to comment, _‘and kidnapping a human into the spirit world to make him your spouse isn’t?’_. Instead, he crossed his arms in an attempt to look more intimidating. “So, what did you come here for then?”

With a tilt of his head and a small smile, Sorey answered, “I finished my work for the day and had some free time so I figured I’d come over here and see for myself how you were doing.”

Mikleo’s heart thumped loudly for a few moments before he could control himself. Internally, he wondered if a blush had risen to his face and hoped deeply that it had not. Why was he being affected like this by such a simple, sincere statement from the man he should not be liking much?

Like all the times this bizarre reaction from his body had occurred, Mikleo deflected it with an attempt on a cool attitude. “Really now… I would say that’s just another excuse and that you’re really here to ask me to be your spouse. Again.” He resumed his trip to the stove, and opened the cover of the pot. The steam of boiling water greeted him as he added, “And aren’t you concerned about what the other people would think if they saw you visiting me?” The last question came out much more solemn than Mikleo intended but it was true though. If Sorey came here by himself and without a solid disguise, that would surely spark some bad gossip and in turn lead to more people whispering to their companions whenever they saw Mikleo when he was out.

“Hmm… The rumor-mongering of the townspeople doesn’t affect me personally, as most of their stories are just conjecture or straight-up lies.” Sorey stepped over to the table where Mikleo was at earlier. “As for asking you to marry me, I won’t deny the possibility that I might make an attempt… But relax, that’s not my main reason for coming here today.” He examined the ingredients laid out on the table. “I want to try out your cooking.”

Mikleo returned to his prep table. “I don’t mind, but know that I can’t let you eat for free, even if you are the king. I’ve got a business to maintain and a huge debt to pay back, as you well know.”

Sorey laughed off the intentional jab. “Don’t worry, I’ll subtract the cost of this meal from your debt.” His smile turned a little smug. “This won’t barely make a dent on it though, so you’ve still got to earn a lot more money.”

Mikleo could feel a vein throb. “I’m aware,” he replied frostily. It appeared that trying to shoo away Sorey when he had made himself right at home in the kitchen would just be another futile effort so Mikleo gave up on being confrontational and put his focus back on his cooking instead.

Having an audience while one was cooking was a bit nervy, but Sorey was courteous enough to watch quietly from a distance. As Mikleo sliced vegetables, he couldn’t help but occasionally flicker his eyes in Sorey’s direction. The king had settled himself on a chair, his eyes shimmering in curiosity while the rest of his expression emanated a relaxed, content aura. It was so far off from the powerful, serious figure he presented when he was in the palace. Add in the fact that rather than his elaborate royal garments he was currently dressed in a more casual plain blue shirt and brown pants, and he could be mistaken for an ordinary human, really.

“So, what dish are you making?”

Sorey’s question jolted Mikleo out of his thoughts so suddenly that it took him a few noticeable seconds before he could compose himself and reply, “It’s mabo curry.”

Mikleo actually had to physically step back from the sheer excitement from Sorey as he yelled, “Mabo curry? Really? That’s great!”

“From that reaction, I take it that mabo curry is your favorite food?” Mikleo commented once he had gotten over the surprise. A small smile had unconsciously grown on his face.

“Not exactly, but I do like it a lot. I know of someone who has it as their favorite though,” Sorey said with a chuckle.

“What’s your favorite food then?”

“That’s a secret!”

“Eh?” Mikleo’s head snapped up in surprise.

“My favorite food could be considered as my weakness, which can be used against me. So as king, I can’t let people know about it easily.” The sparkle in the green eyes had transformed into mischief. “You’ll have to discover it for yourself.”

“Is that so?” Mikleo could feel the competitive drive within him rising. “Just you wait, I’ll find out what it is… and then I’ll finally have something to use as leverage against you.”

“Oh?” Sorey propped an elbow on the table, resting his cheek against his palm – an image of someone seemingly bored. “That’ll only work if it tastes really good, though.”

Mikleo huffed. “Hah, that’s a given. I’ll make it taste so delicious you’ll be begging me to make it for you.”

Sorey chuckled. “I’m looking forward to that.”

And after that, a few moments of silence passed. Mikleo wondered when, exactly, did his lips stretch into such a big, giddy grin. Sorey seemed to be thinking something along the same lines.

“Aaaaaah~! Master Mikleooo~! The pot is boiling oooooooverrrr~!!!”

“Oh, shit!” Mikleo gasped and whirled around to the stove, where the Normins had gathered around, flapping their stubby little arms in panic as the cover of the pot wobbled precariously over the bubbling water rising up from within, threatening to spill over the sides. Grabbing a nearby cloth, Mikleo dashed over and lifted the pot cover as fast as he could. He then turned the heater knob down. The next few moments were spent in anxiety as Mikleo slowly and carefully adjusted the pot and checked its contents until the broth had settled into a non-dangerous level. It was only then that he heaved a relieved sigh, echoed by the rest of the kitchen occupants.

“Master Mikleo, is the food still okaaaayyy~?” one of the Normins asked.

“Hmm…” Mikleo took a ladle and stirred, peering over to the bottom. “… Yeah, this is still okay. We just need to stir and check on it at times to make sure the meat doesn’t stick to the bottom.”

The Normins all gave a loud cheer of delight. Mikleo smiled at them. They really were similar to a group of innocent children.

“I’m glad to hear your dish is still okay. That was a close call, though.”

In the rush to save his curry from becoming a charred mess, Mikleo had almost forgotten about his visitor. He turned…

… and slammed straight into Sorey, who had apparently gotten up from his seat and walked towards Mikleo.

“Ah—”

“—Oh.”

Mikleo stumbled back a little from the impact, but their bodies remained close. So close that, when Mikleo tipped his head up, he was almost face-to-face with Sorey. The king’s face was locked in an expression of surprise, as entranced as Mikleo was.

This was the closest that Mikleo’s ever been to Sorey physically, since the day he’d been taken to the spirit world. And up this close, Mikleo could finally study that curiously youthful face in full detail. His brown hair had a slightly unkempt look, perhaps due to not being prepped properly for a kingly appearance. His green eyes, at times open and expressive and at other times veiled in the regal seriousness and intelligence befitting an experienced king, had a vibrant, brilliant hue. And his over-all appearance was more akin to a young prince, and yet he had been apparently the ruler of this kingdom for several years. Was it due to seraphim not growing with age? Or was it something else?

Amidst this jumble of thoughts however, there was one that rose prominently above everything else.

 _Sorey was handsome_.

 _… Eh?_ Mikleo blinked. What was he thinking just now?

He quickly shook his head. The act seemed to break Sorey out of his own trance, causing him to inch back.

“Ah… Mikleo?”

Mikleo fiddled with his apron. What were they talking about earlier…? Ah, it was about— “Yeah, don’t worry, the curry will still okay. But honestly…” Mikleo pouted and put his hands on his waist. He looked up Sorey once more, this time with a hint of annoyance. “This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t distracting me while I was working on the food.”

Sorey blinked uncertainly a few times at first, but eventually replied with a bashful, “Ah, you’ve got a point. Sorry, sorry…”

Mikleo let out a long sigh. “If you really want to eat, then please wait outside in the dining area. I’ll serve it to you when it’s ready.” He averted his eyes. “That is, if you’re all right with waiting for a little bit more.”

A soft chuckle drew his eyes back to a smiling Sorey. The deafening thump of his heart almost made him miss Sorey’s reply. “Sure. Thanks, Mikleo.”

* * *

Mikleo kept the tray of food balanced on one hand while his other hand pulled the kitchen door close behind him. His eyes swept over the small dining area of his eatery and quickly found Sorey in one corner, chatting quietly with the pair of Normin he had initially left to look after this area. He quickly deduced that they were probably the ones that allowed Sorey to enter the kitchen earlier. So much for guarding and looking after the reception area. Then again, it’s not like they were trained for the job.

He adjusted to holding the tray with two hands, yet somehow, he could still feel a little shaking in his hands. Was he nervous? Why would he be? He quickly swallowed and steeled himself to walk over to his guest’s table.

His approach triggered a stop to the conversation between Sorey and the little spirits. “Thank you for waiting.” He kept his voice as cool and professional as he could. “Here’s your meal.”

He placed the plate of food on the table, much to the delight and wonder of the three occupants.

“Wooooow, Master Mikleo, this looks so good~!” One of the Normins spoke up.

Mikleo smiled. “Thank you, Flaym. I’ve set aside a portion for the both of you in the kitchen if you’d like to try it. The others have already started eating theirs.”

“Hooray~! Thank you!” Flaym cheered before turning to its companion. “Let’s go, Releeph!”

“Yeah~!”

The red and green Normins turned to Sorey once more and said, “It was fun talking to you again, Master Sorey. Tell us more of your stories next time~!”

“Of course. See you later then, and enjoy your meal,” the king replied with a smile.

The pair waved before jumping off the table, chattering happily to each other as they trotted towards the kitchen.

After a while, Sorey spoke up. “It’s amazing that you’ve been able to befriend the Normin seraphim. Earning their trust is not easy, you know.”

“Really?” Mikleo said with a tinge of disbelief. He thought back to when he saved Atakk. It hadn’t exactly been a life-or-death situation and what he did wasn’t exactly heroic or enormous, but it had been enough to earn a life debt. If that was the case, then the criteria for the Normins’ assistance wasn’t stringent at all.

“Yes.”

Mikleo glanced at the kitchen door before looking back to Sorey. “You did seem friendly with them yourself.”

The king laughed softly. “I won’t go into the details, but I did something important for their group a long time ago. It was a bit difficult and took some time but I accomplished it, and they were all grateful for that. I’ve remained in good terms with them since then.”

“I see…” Mikleo had to admit that his curiosity was piqued but Sorey himself had said that he won’t elaborate so he decided not to push it either. “I’m surprised that a royalty like you took the time to help them out, though.”

“Of course. They may be weak spirits but they are still seraphim and helping them out still falls under my duty.” Sorey replied.

Mikleo blinked. When Sorey spoke like that, he really did give off an impression of being a good and wise ruler.

_Then why did he want me to be his spouse? And why did he do it in an underhanded manner?_

Realising that he’d been drifting off again, Mikleo mentally shoved his thoughts to the side. “You better eat before your food gets cold.”

“Heh, you’re right. And I have to agree with those two, it looks really good.” He sniffed. “And it smells appetizing too.”

Mikleo hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Thank you.”

Sorey smiled before clasping his hands. “It’s time to dig in.” He grabbed the nearby chopsticks. Mikleo watched him chew his food with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

Once Sorey had swallowed, he turned to Mikleo and said, “It’s delicious.”

The tension in Mikleo’s body exited in a relieved exhale. “I… I’m happy to hear that.” It didn’t even occur to his mind to give out a flippant or boastful response. Hearing someone praise and enjoy something that you made… The feeling of happiness was heavenly. It was something he could get used to, and definitely something he wanted to experience more often in the future.

“It was definitely worth the wait,” Sorey said before resuming his meal, his smile still evident as he ate.

* * *

“Thank you for the meal, Mikleo. I have to admit, your cooking is really good. Dare I say, good enough to rival the chief chef at the palace.”

Mikleo felt his cheeks heat up for third time (fourth? He’d lost count). Their short trek to the exit was spent in silence. Sorey took the lone white coat hanging on the rack, clasping it over himself before turning back to Mikleo still standing behind him.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind trying out more of your cooking when I’ve got the time.”

It was just a single sentence but there were many connotations, which Mikleo was able to pick up. He gave a mock sigh. “You can come back here as long as you pay for your food when you eat, just like any customer.”

The king laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now then…”

To Mikleo’s surprise, Sorey pulled up the hood of the coat over his head, covering his hair and shadowing the upper half of his face.

Wait a minute… Is that…

Mikleo’s face contorted into comedic disbelief. “Is that your idea of a disguise!?”

Being shorter than Sorey allowed Mikleo to see him blink in confusion underneath the hood. “Yes…? And I believe it worked, since no one called out to me when I made my way here earlier.”

‘ _Or more like with the royal crest on that coat, everyone already knew it was you at first sight and were just too polite to say anything…_ ’ Mikleo thought with a mental facepalm.

He couldn’t push the issue any further as Sorey had already gotten to the door. The bell tinkled as he swung it open. “See you later then.” He looked back at Mikleo once more. Mikleo could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the soft smile he glimpsed underneath the hood, the last thing he saw before Sorey went out into the street.

Mikleo stared at the space where Sorey last stood for some time. Eventually, he turned back around. Violet irises swept over the small dining space. There were barely any customers today, much like the previous days. And it likely would be the same tomorrow, unless he came up with a way to increase the fame of the eatery. No matter how he looked at it, he was still far off from his goal of earning enough money to pay off the debt he inherited.

And yet… Somehow, today’s bizarre event with Sorey made him feel like things were not completely hopeless after all.

 _‘I’ll just have to keep at it and do my best.’_ Mikleo thought with a smile as he made his way back to the kitchen.

_~END~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all the way, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments and any feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Happy Sormik Week 2020!


End file.
